Alt Ending To 'The Rotwood Files'
by shadow936
Summary: What happens if Brock really does expose Jake? Will he enslave magical creatures? And there's always the problem of Brad...R&R please no flames. Sorry that i suck at summaries. Oh, and what happens when old enemies are dragged into this big mess?
1. Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL

Jake groaned in dismay as Brock ripped the cover off the cage. His hands gripped the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white. This was it, he was finally exposed. Brock uncapped the blue liquid and proceeded to lecture everyone about dragons. How can you lecture at a time like this? Thought Jake. Brock turned around.

"And now, I give you the dragon!" Brock threw the potion on Spud. Jake laughed out loud in relief, earning himself a few strange looks. However, he jinxed himself.

A drop sailed right over Spud's head and landed on his ear. Jake pulled up the hood of the jacket he was wearing for the robbery and tilted his head downward.

Thank God. But again, he thought too soon.

"Ah," said Brock, smiling and rubbing his hands together. "It seems I was mistaken on the identity of the dragon. Rotwood, my vial." Rotwood glumly placed another bottle of blue liquid in Brock's hand. "My little creation. I made it while trying to identify the dragon." He walked over to Jake and stared straight into his eyes. "Say good-bye to your little secret."

Suddenly, a voice called out from the crowd. "Jerk Long, actually a dragon? You're kidding me, right?" It was Brad, leaning back in his seat and laughing hysterically. Jake tightened his grip on the bars even more, if that was possible. Brock looked up.

"Quiet boy! Now, the real dragon." And Brock poured the potion on Jake's head. The effect was immediate. Jake began vibrating very fast, driven to his knees by the force of being shoved into his dragon form without wanting to be a dragon. He could feel his back tingle as chi ran down it. In moments, his dragon chi had exploded around him, and fire was running up and down his body, disintegrating his parts and replacing them with new ones. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, followed by a girlish scream, which amazingly, was emitted from…Brad. As he went through a slow and rather painful transformation, he looked up and smiled at Brock, exposing sharp teeth far too large for his head.

"Hey, Brock, were you smart enough to think of dragon proofing the cage?" Brock paled and jumped off the stage.

"Duck and cover!" Jake fully transformed the rest of the way and bent the bars, blasting off the top of the cage as his wings unfurled. He grabbed Trixie and Spud and flared his wings, soaring up to the ceiling, then proceeding to say his next to favorite thing.

"From the J to the A to the K to the E, I'm the mac-daddy dragon of the NYC, ya'heard?" He flew low over the heads of everyone and singed Brad's hair for good measure as he flew to the door, storing in his mind the picture of darkness seeping along the bully's pants.

As he neared the door, a man in a cape and skull appeared, holding a glowing green staff. Jake turned his wings and crashed into the surprised Huntsman with his tail, a new move he had learned from Lao Shi. The Huntsman jumped up and fired bolts at Jake, who threw off his attack to doge them. A stray green bolt from behind the Huntsman hit him square in the back, and he fell, skull wobbling wildly on his head. Rose stood behind him with her mask on, clutching another dimly glowing staff. "Jake, you are so lucky," she said.

"Why?"

"The Dragon Council…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own AD:JL

"Dragon Council what?" asked Jake, landing on the ground in front of Rose and folding his wings again. He was dimly aware of everyone looking at him, a few backing away slowly. Rose blinked.

"How did you know they gave the order that dragons could reveal their identities? I was just coming to tell you…"

"They did?" Jake said, confused.

"Oh, then you did this without knowing…?"

"No, Brock has some sort of potion that exposes dragons…" He looked back over at Brock, trying to stare him down. Brock ran behind the curtains and into the hall. A crash echoed around the theater. He had probably fallen on his face in his haste to escape the angry Jake. The were a few laughs, then silence again. Jake looked around.

"Rose, get on my back. I have a feeling G won't be happy about this…because he probably doesn't know about the order yet." Rose jumped onto his back in one smooth leap while he picked up Trixie and Spud, then took off.

As he passed outside he saw police aim tranquilizing guns at him, only to drop them in shock when he shouted, "Don't you dare point those things at me!" Two officers led Brock from the building, saying he'd be just fine in an insane silome. Brock was gibbering nonsense, pointing at Jake and on the verge of hysterical tears. Jake suppressed a laugh and headed towards Lao Shi's shop.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

"JAKE!!!!" yelled Lao Shi, and set off on a rant in Cantonese. Jake winced and tried tried to cut in, but Lao Shi wouldn't let him. In the corner of the shop, Fu put in some ear plugs and unfolded a magazine. When Lao Shi paused to catch his breath, Jake started talking, quickly in case Lao Shi tried to start another rant.

"Gramps, the Council gave permission to reveal ourselves. They think it is time to live among humans. Rose told me. And I didn't show myself purposely, Brock poured some stuff on me to make me turn into a dragon." He took a deep breath after he said this. Lao Shi stared at him, then just walked to the back of the shop. Jake took his leave and returned home.

ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL ADJL

The next day at school, Jake walked inside hesitantly. He wasn't sure how everyone would react. As he stepped inside, a crowd of people rushed in on him.

"How do you do that?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Why can only you do that and no one else?"

Brad pushed his way to the front. "I don't know what kind of hologram Brock projected over you, but it's time to put you in your place." He cracked his knuckles. Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Can we at least fight outside? I need space to fight properly." He cast a disdainful look at the hallway. Brad shrugged and jogged outside, trying to look manly after peeing his pants the other day.

Jake took up a weird kung fu battle stance, then paused. "Just one more thing…"

Brad raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hoping to freak him out, Jake started with his eyes. "Eye of the dragon," he whispered, so no one could hear him.

"DUDE!" Brad took a step back. "What's with your eyes?" Then Jake changed hi teeth and smiled, for dramatic effect. It would be great if the bully peed his pants twice in two days.

Jake let his dragon chi flow to his hands so they glowed blue, then crossed them and shouted, "DRAGON UP!" Fire consumed his body as he jumped into the air and hovered there, his face tilted downwards at Brad.

Brad peed his pants…again. Jake's phone, which he was holding in his tail, rang. It was Lao Shi.

"Hello?"

"JAKE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

As Lao Shi shouted, everyone noticed Jake pale and drop the phone.

"Rose, you might want to come with me to central park…"


	3. AN

A/N

I regret to say that I cannot continue this story. (Hehe, big words. I feel too formal!) My schedule is way too busy, and when I write, I write in my real books, not on fanfiction. And to be honest, I wasn't really sure where it was going…something about the dark dragon…feel free to take over the story, but be sure to PM me or ask in a review.

SORRY!


End file.
